Zerde
Zerde is an antagonist in Control Sequence. A ruffian wolf beastkin who is a member of an unknown organization, Zerde is a bounty hunter under their employment. He is wielding a black market weapon and manipulates seithr into earth from an unknown force. The name he goes by is just an alias, with his name unknown. Zerde’s debut was in Episode 16 where he faced off with Mujihi Mazio and Bitoku. Basic Character Information A beastkin who has something of a vendetta against humanity for many reasons like other beastkin—only he’s chosen to voice his feelings with action. He’s a bounty hunter who tends to do whatever the job entails, recently he's become a part of an illegal group who goes against the world, his real desires are unknown as is his history. He has knowledge and disdain of the group that went against the NOS which Mujihi’s own family was part of—calling them too absolved in ideals and too soft to finish things. Though he did assure him that “they” would succeed where his parents failed, having the belief that his group will succeed in defeating the NOS. Personality Zerde seems to be a rather cold and distant sort who has a distinct dislike of humanity—He has a pure belief in the idea that change will only be brought along with force. Zerde is something of a rock who won't let words or morality sway him from doing as he feels needed. He felt it why others had failed, so he has melded himself to be opposite. Though while he does openly tread a road of revenge like many—he isn't arrogant nor destructive instead he's a sort who lets his hate or violence come through his actions on the battlefield but not really outside of it. He's a distant sort to most any, and has a soul that's as solid as his weapon. He doesn't enjoy fighting, but has certain pride and wont ever fight someone weaker then he is unless they come at him first, in which case he isn't one to hold back his brutal natures of his race. Likewise he isn't reckless, and will back down from someone who is stronger then he is. In combat he's lethal and focused, typically avoiding conversation. Appearance His hair is kept short not past neck length with a forest green nearly black tone, cut back into a tail like form and a green feather on the side. A metallic helm sits across his forehead which hides a scar over part of his eye running down to the part of his neck. While for attire, he sports an earth toned green over shirt with blackened material like fur or fuzz along the shoulder's sleeves. His arms are exposed with black fur along his forearms while his hands have gained wolf like claws at the ends of his fingers and he has gauntlets over. His pants are thick, torn at the ends from battles and have a set of straps along his thighs, the ends of the cuffs run into a pair of boots. Across his chest is a singular chest piece which wraps around and goes along one side of his shoulder, he’s fashioned it himself to look like a wolf’s head on the tip of his shoulder while a strap of cloth hangs down. Back story Zerde keeps his history private, he joined the illegal group sometime during the years of his lone ventures. Before joining them he was a known bounty hunter who still serves that role in this group. Plot Information Control Sequence Zerde was unknowingly seen in an earlier episode where several individuals were calling out a Beastkin for making violent remarks and actions, and trying to start trouble. He had a canister within his hand, filled with concentrated Seithr and shards. When Byakai and Mujihi chased after him to see what was going on, he left the scene with the canister. It wasn't known it was him until he officially appeared in Episode 16 where he targeted the barrier and brought it down so that anyone could enter, including Nex and Zaezel. Afterward he turned attention to Mujihi and Bitoku who he mentioned being LSZ’s "Red Thunder" showing disdain for Mujihi's parents saying that they failed for the reasons of lacking the necessary power to change things. This comment incensed the fox beastkin to challenge Zerde, where the two fought for a short time. The wolf beastkin had great disappointment in Mujihi hoping he'd do more as one who got the implant from LSZ and Chaotic Element. Apparently Nicaiah seemed to have an idea of who he was, and seemed slightly unnerved when she spotted the symbol along his attire. Zerde ended up walking out of the battle, uninterested in continuing to fight with Mujihi after he said that a tragedy was about to occur and suggested the two leave. The Seithr Canister was used to bring a high amount of Seithr into the area, and give the Seithr Beings their way in. After their successful entry, Zerde left the scene after that point and didn't appear in any of the episodes after in V1, except mentioned by a member of what could be assumed the same organization who mentioned it was thanks to Zerde that the operation in the city was an overall success. He's known to be a Bounty Hunter, but by those employed it was stated in Verse 2 those who are giving him orders don't want him to get in the way of Sylar or Nex. He is also working with a woman named Lutha as seen in Sylar's scene in Episode 21, and the two seem to share a relationship, being one of the few humans Zerde will tolerate. Navigation Category:Beastkin Category:Non-Human Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Illegal Forces Category:EvoBlaze Category:Criminals Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters